


The back Door

by Princeifhades



Series: Newises doualigy [1]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxious Racetrack Higgins, Art Student Jack Kelly, Bisexual Jack Kelly, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Italian Racetrack Higgins, Jack Needs a Hug, Jewish David Jacobs, M/M, Mentioned David Jacobs, New York City, No Smut, Slow Burn, Spot Conlon is Bad at Feelings, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins-centric, Trans Racetrack Higgins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeifhades/pseuds/Princeifhades
Summary: Spot conlon and mike live on the streets occasionally staying at there friend Sarah's place. One day Mike brings Spot along to his work at the dance studio and scores Spot a job at the front desk.One day while heading our back for some peace and quiet Spot comes face to face with the most beatiful man he has ever seen.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newises doualigy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

spot cursed quietly under his breath as he sprinted down the dark and abandoned street, his feet fell against the ground quietly and his hair bounced against his forehead after each stride. The blanket he held his hands falling apart from its previously folded state causing him to try and crumple it up. Footsteps echoed behind him as he continued trying to get the bulls off his tail so he could lay down for the night. He sees a crossroad and puts all of his remaining energy into sprinting down it as fast as he possibly can, the man behind him yells something along the lines of get back here, the usal. After successfully gaining a fair lead on the bulls spot spots the building that would hopefully provide cover and a place to sleep for the night and climbs up the fire escape as quickly as he can. Once he arrives at the roof he can hear the cop that was chasing him speak into his radio sounding a bit aggravated that he had gotten away.

Letting out a deep breath, spot sits up against the brick railing that lines the roof of the building, staying as quiet as possible and holding his breath until he peaks over the railing to confirm that the bulls are gone. He pulls his hood down and pushes his hair back using some of the sweat that has accumulated from the run to make sure it stays in place. He takes off his sneakers, setting them next to where he was sitting, they weren’t anything special just black sneakers with the soul looking like it would fall off at any given time, the dark colour hid the amount of dirt that covered the sneakers which to say the least was more than the normal average new yorker. He lets the blanket unfold and drape over his legs and now shoeless feet as he pulls a bagel he snagged from a cafe in queens out of the kangaroo pocket of his faded green hoodie.

spot can feel himself relax as he starts to slowly eat the bagel savoring its taste, his stomach lets out a little gurgle of approval as it finally has some food in it after a day or two of hiding from the bulls. The bagel turned out to be a bit better then he had expected or hoped for(you never know with baked goods), as apparently this one had little blueberries baked into it. In spot's opinion blueberries make everything within reason a lot tastier. After he finishes the bagel he empties the pockets of his jeans to count the money he had earned/found, it rounded out to a good 40 dollars adding it to the last two days earned him around 95, it wasn’t a lot but he probably wouldn’t have to steal food tomorrow then buy a bag of sorts to keep all his stuff in, and that made his life just a little bit easier.

Pulling the blanket up spot propped his head up against the railing and fished out the rolled up newspaper he had found on a park bench out of his pocket. spot didn’t really like to read as he only knew the basics but keeping up to date on current events without any tech was pretty hard so he relied on stray newspapers,Sarah who normally kept up to date, and pedestrians who could be easily tricked by a fake tear or three. The only interesting thing that had been published was a politician and one of his friends having a fight over his kid, he didn’t get all the details as he couldn’t read some of the bigger words but he got the gist. He didn’t care much for politics as they made the law and the law meant nothing to spot since it hindered him from getting basic necessities

spot let a small smile trace his features as the warmth of the blanket slowly seeped into his core, warming him, reminding him of the short time where he had a roof over his head every night. Eventually he fell into a light sleep on the roof with his shoes close by if he needed to make a quick escape if anything were to come up and find him here on the roof.

spot woke up 3 hours later to the noise of footsteps climbing the fire escape at a moderately quick pace. He slipped on his shoes, not bothering to tie the laces, then crumpled the blanket up so it could be carried easily. Sucking in a breath, spot attempted to stay as quiet as possible not wanting to get yelled at or noticed by the person or people who lived in this building. He felt his shoulders relax and his breath release slowly as he saw a familiar person stand at the top of the fire escape. spot waved at him and came out from his little corner of the roof facing the tall and lanky individual who had appeared. He was wearing a old ACDC t-shirt and some newly washed jeans but he looked a bit more tired then what was usual for them.

“Oh hey spot you star gazin to” spot tried his best not to roll his eyes at the male as he gave him his best ‘really’ look and looked up at him.

“Mike we live in new york we couldn’t see the stars if we wanted to” he says gesturing to the starless sky “besides i finally got some sleep and food” This caused mike to look spot in the eyes. He had to bend down a little to reach spot’s height but neither thought much of it.

“spot have you been skipping meals and sleep instead of heading over to Sarahs, you know she’ll happily help as long as you aren’t a pain in the ass” Mike starts to lecture with his spanish accent becoming more thick and prominent as it usually did when he ranted or started to lecture people like he was now. 

spot thought carefully about his reply, he hated having to lie to Mike but he also didn’t want to get his head talked off by his friend either.

“I guess I just haven’t been in her area lately” Mike gives him the look that says ‘nice try buster’ and grabs his arm pulling spot towards the buildings somewhat rusty fire escape.

“Nice try shortie but your gonna visit her and your gonna have an actual meal got it”

“Got it” spot says with the tone of defeat in his voice, whenever Mike called him by his much despised nickname shortie, spot knew it meant that Mike would not change his mind and that he was set on whatever he had planned. They walked in a comfortable silence for about 10 minutes, spot had adjusted the blanket so it was now resting on his hip and being held in place by his arm. It might have been only 4am but the city was already bustling, taxis drove past pedestrians walking and occasionally yelled whenever something inconvenienced them minorly.

As they approached a light gray slightly modern looking apartment complex Mike pulled out his phone that Sarah had gotten him as a gift, she had offered to get spot one but he refused the offer. MIke’s fingers dashed across the screen of the little glowing rectangle in his hand before he turned it off and dropped it into his jeans pocket.

“Ok Sarah says that we should be fine and that she has some blueberry muffins you can eat as long you save one for her” spot smiled a tiny bit at the mention of the muffins and nodded sharply as he pushed open the door to the complex. They had been here many times but the lobby of Sarah’s complex still amazed him. They had nice lights, a water display in the back and a nice looking receptionist at the front desk. spot noticed that the person at the desk looked a little rumpled, their hair was sticking up everywhere and their shirt was wrinkled, it seemed unusual for a professional to look that way but I guess everyone has those days. They walked into an elevator that carried them up to the sixth floor where they got off and headed down the hall.

“WE’RE HERE” Mike yells to both spot and Sarah's displeasure, spot rolls his eyes and makes a beeline for the muffins he sees on the counter after dropping his blanket on the couch as Sarah walks out of her room. She obviously had gotten a bit more ready as her hair was styled and she had a nice outfit on but she still looked pretty tired like she had just woken up or had been woken up by someone. She looked at spot then Mike and nodded heading to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

“Hi spot, Mike” She says with morning grogginess still ever present in her voice, she earns a quick ‘Hi!’ from Mike as he jumps on the couch and a polite nod from spot whose mouth is currently filled with blueberry muffin. After swallowing the muffin spot squirts a tiny bit of honey onto a muffin, how he knows Sarah likes them and hands it to her.

“Thanks spot”

“No problem Sarah, if you need help with anything just ask me and i’ll try my best to help” She nods and starts to eat the muffin before looking spot up and down, she finishes the muffin and heads back into her bedroom coming out with a sweatshirt that would basically be a dress on spot.

“Seam go shower and put your clothing in the wash. You can wear this for the time being and help out with the dishes afterwards.” spot gives a sharp nod not wanting to deny Sarah's hospitality and heads off to the washroom carrying the sweatshirt with him. Mike sits up slinging his feet across the arm of the couch as Sarah hits him lightly over the head.

“Hey what was that for!” He says being slightly surprised from the light hit from the tall figure.

“One because you didn’t take your shoes off and two because you left spot alone again. I can feel it” Sarah says as Mike takes off his shoes throwing them at the door mat with the other shoes.

“spot can take care of himself he’s tough “

“Maybe but you know how he is with money and food, he’s more likely to spend it helping someone else then actually making sure he has food, that's where you come in” She says referencing Mikes love for food. “Whenever you're with him you remind him to eat” Mike nods and sighs face planted into a pillow making a mental note to force Spot to eat more often even if it was what little they could afford.

Sarah turns on the TV to the news and starts to watch when suddenly spot taps her shoulder surprising her and making her jump off the couch.

“Woah you ok Sarah”

“Ya ya you just surprised me” She says as spot nods and looks at the kitchen 

“So do you want me to wash the pots and pans or to load the dishwasher?” he says gesturing to the sink full of dishes. Sarah lets out a sigh before giving Spot her Innocent face.

“You wouldn’t mind hand washing the pans, I might have accidentally burned something while using them.” Spot sighs and arches an eyebrow at Sarah before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Sarah you know I love you but maybe this time you should clean your charred pans and I can load the dishwasher?” Sarah lowers her head in defeat and walks over to the sink with Spot following close behind shocked that that had worked. They worked while Mike turned on some showtunes from his favorite musicals and surveyed the latest coins and things he had found in the park and elsewhere.

After they finished the dishes and Mike had ever so helpfully folded Spots now clean clothing they were all sitting on the couch, MIke on his phone, Sarah watching the news, and Spot looking out the window onto the bussy new york streets. Spot glances at the TV as he wraps his blanket around his shoulders, not liking the lingering silence he asks the first question that comes to mind.

“Hey Mike how’s the dance job going for you” This causes Mike to smile and set down his phone.

“It’s going better than expected the kids are all great and they even sometimes bring in other kids witch will help us grow the studio”

“Does that mean you’ll be getting an actual apartment soon?” Spot says with hope and sadness in his voice, if Mike could get his own house then he would be safe and have a chance at normal life. But it also means that spot would be left on the streets without his best friend. Mike looked at Spot and let out a little laugh.

“Well yes but i was going to let you live with me as long as you help around the house, hey we might even be able to find you a job” MIke says enthusiastically almost vibrating with joy.

Spot can’t help but smile at that and pull mike and Sarah into hug


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this ones pretty short but I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer.

The next day Spot and Mike said there goodbyes then went on their way, the street was bright and bustling with people making it slightly hard to walk next to Mike but spot somehow managed. As they walked down the street presumably heading to Mike's work Spot spotted a stray cat and tugged on Alberts sleeve to try and get the taller males attention. Mike didn’t respond so spot raised his voice and bumped mike on the side of his head lightly as to not hurt the other boy.

“Mike look a cat” He says gesturing to the small creature hiding under a cardboard box, Spot always had a soft spot for animals and children but would be caught dead admitting it. Mike looks at the cat and sighs, taking pity on the creature and caving at the face spot was making.

“Go check it out spot but if it dosen’t like you, you have to leave it ok?”

“Ok!” Spot replies the second mike closes his mouth sprinting off to the side of the sidewalk and crouching down to see the cat. The cat is fairly small and looks like it hasn’t been fed in days, it midnight black fur clumped and tangled while the deep emerald green eyes stare up at spot with fear and hope shining in them. The cat steps one paw out looking up at spot who was holding his calloused hand out to the poor creature not wanting to scare it away. The cat sniffs his hand and begins to rub his head against spots palm, spot gently starts to pet the creature, picking it up gently. Mike stares at the kitten currently in spots hand and smiles a bit.

“Wanna bring him to the studio I bet kathrine could get some milk for it” Mike says not thinking the cat will be a problem earning him a quick nod from spot as they fall into sync again walking towards MIke’s studio. The building didn’t look like mutch from the outside but inside it was a burst of blues and purples, they had two dance studios each containing a wall of mirrors a ballet bar and a speaker to play music from.

“This place has definitely had an upgrade since the last time i was here” spot says poking the newly painted walls.

“Indeed it does, we’ve been gaming popularity and class attendance so we were able to spruce the place up” A high pitched voice says from behind the desk, mike waves at the female and smiles.

“Hey kath how has it been” Mike says while leaning on the front desk

“Not to bad actually the kids are really nice, and to what do we owe the pleasure spot” She says dismissing mikes flirtatious tone of voice and directing her attention to the short male who was looking at the cat in his hands.

“Oh i was just tagging along with Mike but we found this kitten on the street and were wondering if you had any milk or food we could give it”

“That poor thing! I think we have some milk in the break room let me go check” Kathrine promptly walks into the break room to go look for the milk as Mike takes off his shoes and replaces them with jazz shoes for his next class. Spot watches as MIke walks into the dance studio labeled #1 and out of sight. A couple of minutes later Kathrine comes out with a bowl of milk for the tiny kitten and places it on the ground.

“It’s not a lot but i hope the little guy likes it” She says smiling at the cat in spots arms. Spot sets the cat next to the bowl and it starts to lap up the milk as fast as he can with that little pink tongue of his. Spot sits at the chair behind the front desk and watches the kitten as children and their parents slowly start arriving at the studio for classes. The children all oo at the cat when they spot it but Spot camly explains to the children why the cat should be left alone for now and that if they are good he might let them pet it after there class is over. All the children nod eagerly and head off to class as katherine chuckles behind him.

“You really are good with children Spot, wouldn’t have expected it” She says while crouching down next to the cat and petting him. “So does he have a name”

“No I actually haven’t given him yet since I don't know if I’ll be able to keep him” Spot says thinking about if Mike would let him keep a cat in the new apartment they would be moving into.

“How about blue?” Kathrine suggests

“Why Blue?”

“I guess it just sounds nice for this little fella” She says picking up the now empty bowl and placing it on the desk above the kitten so it dosen’t get knocked over

“I like it…… blue it is” Spot annonces as he picks up the cat again and him and kathrine wait in comfortable silence till the current class is over.

“Whats this kitten I’ve been hearing so mutch about “ Mikes joking tone says erupting from the once silent lobby. Spot turns to see Mike with a crowd of children behind him smiling and rushing to get to the cat in Spots arms.

“We named him blue, be gentle kiddos we don’t want to scare him” Spot warns as the kids swarm around him and take turns petting Blue who was loving all the attention and pets from the kids. After all the children left and they had about five minutes they had all relaxed into a chair and taken turns playing with blue.

“Hey spot how would you feel if i gave you a job here” Kathrine suddenly says out of the blue “Mike has mentioned how you don’t have one and that you hate it when people buy you necessary things, so this way you can have some money of your own” MIke smiles at thins and nods at kathrine who gives MIke a sharp nod while Spot sits there shocked.

“Me!? but I can’t dance?”

“You won’t have to dance you’ll work at the front desk taking attendance of what kids are here collecting money for various things parents pay for and talk with the kids.” Spot thought this over for a second, the only con he saw was grumpy parents but he could deal with that if it meant he could actually have enough money to sustain himself and help Mike with rent.

“I’ll take it” Spot says simply “When can I start?’

“Well you won’t get your first paycheck till Monday but if you want since your sitting at the front desk you can start now” Kathrine says making a mental note to add Spot to Payroll, they only had three teachers and her as the manager but that was part of there charm the teachers were all very nice and appealed to kids so kids would bring thee friends and the studio grew. Adding Spot would definitely help as he was very attractive(when clean) and good with kids.

“Sure” So kathrine and Spot get to work setting out everything Spot will need and showing him how to use the program athey use for attendance. After about three minutes a tall slightly tan skinned man walks into the studio with a bag slung over his shoulder, he looks around the lobby spotting Spot at the front desk (The amount of times Spot and spot have been right next to each other in this story is driving me insane) He walks up to the desk and holds out his hand 

“Hi I’m David I teach tap here” Spot hesitantly shakes his hand as the kitten curls up with Kathrine.

“I’m Spot I just started working here three minutes ago” David nods then his face seems to light up

“Your Spot! Oh MIke talks about you all the time nice to finally meet you!” Spot shoots a glare at Mike who busies himself with looking at the wall, Spot turns his attention to the man infront of him. He has curly brown hair that frames his face and athletic clothing on his most prominent feature though are his electric blue eyes.

“Nice ta meet ya dave” Spot says with a sharp nod of his head and hands David a clipboard “Uh just sign in and then out when you clock out” David takes the clipboard and scribbles something onto it before placing it away and dragging Mike to studio #2 mumbling something about how Mike needed to take his job more seriously causing Spot to let out a chuckle. Kathrine takes Blue to the back to hang out with her so the kids won’t be distracted as spot lays out two clipboards on the front facing side of the desk, one for Jazz and the other Tap 1. The stream of kids that came in this time a lot older the Jazz students all looked to be in late middle school to highschool while the tap students looked to be about 10 or 11. After the parents signed in there kids Spot made small talk with the kids all of them growing fond of him quite quickly.

Before Spot knew it the work day was over and classes were done, Spot made sure David and MIke signed out before retrieving Blue from Kathrine who wished them a goodnight


	3. Chapter 3

Soon it was Wednesday, after a week of working and Spot getting his first paycheck (WOOP WOOP) he and Mike were ready to move into the small apartment. It was conveniently close to the dance studio making their commute quick and easy, neither of them had much making unpacking easy. Spot laid his fluffy blanket on one of the two beds that occupied the bedroom before setting Blue on top of it, smiling at the tiny kitten, Spot to no one's surprise spent half of his paycheck on food and a litter box for Blue to use. After getting settled in Mike plopped Spot down on the couch and gave his best serious face.

“Spot so remember how we have three dance teachers” Spot did remember Kathrine saying they had three dance teachers and nodded his head. He had only seen Davey and MIke though so he had started to wonder if she had accidently said three instead of two.

“Well the third teacher Race as we like to call has been doing a show a-”

“Good for him” Spot says bluntly having an idea of were this was going”

“Jeez spotty let me finish. He will be coming back tomorrow and can be a bit of a pain in the mornings…. Just like you but with more energy” Mike says giggling to himself and earning him a slap on the arm from spot.

“And why do I need to know this?” Spot asks sounding exacerbated 

“Cause I don't want you two yelling at each other with kids in the studio” Mike states bluntly. Spot makes a face of mock hurt.

“Me?! I would never” he says with a snicker as Mike rolls his eyes in amusement. They both relax for the day chatting and marveling at the apartment even if it was small. Once they went to bed, Spot fell asleep with a smile on his face as he finally had a bed he could call his own and a roof over his head.

The next morning Spot woke up to Mike throwing some clean clothes at his face and a hairbrush at him. Spot grumbled sleepily but sat up and looked at the clothing, it was a pair of blue jeans and a simple white button up. He slipped the clothing on and picked up the hairbrush, attempting to get all of the tangles out of his hair took Spot about 10 minutes but he eventually managed it. 

After Mike gave Spot an Apple to eat on the way to work they set off walking to the dance studio, it took them about 7 minutes to arrive but once they did they both got to work. Mike stretching and Spot setting things up, Kathrine was in the back dealing with whatever she was dealing with while Spot laid out the clipboards and wiped off the plastic covers on the chairs. His last task was to unlock the back door so they could hang out in the alleyway during lunch and eat together. Spot liked this alleway as you could look straight up and see the sky. It was like one of those artsy pictures, he unlocked the door and opened it to walk out but came face to face with a male about 3 inches taller than him. They both froze looking at each other, the male had curly blonde hair that framed his face perfectly, his eyes were as blue as the sky. Spot couldn’t help but mutter ‘damn’ under his breath before the male spoke.

“Yous just gonna stare or are ya actually gonna let me in” He says with a hint of sass in his voice as he places a hand on his hip and looks Spot up and down like he might be dangerous.

“Who are you?” Spot manages to choke out 

“Anthony I work here now let me in “ 

“I wasn’t told about no Anthony just some Race but yous ain’t him so scram!” Spot says as he feels a hand on his shoulder causing him to whip around to see Mike laughing.

“Spot Anthony and Race are the same person Race is just what we call him” Spots cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he turned around to face a now giggling Race.

“Sorry bout’ that” Spot says looking up at Race

“It’s fine, you must be that Spottie Mike talks so much about then” Race says holding out a hand like Spot hadn’t just yelled at him to scram, Spot shakes his hand smiling slightly and the softness of his hand, the exact opposite of Spots rough and calloused hands.

“Uh ya I am but” He checks the clock on the wall and drags race to studio #1 “You have to teach Hip Hop 3 now so talk later and don’t leave those kiddos waiting” Race jokingly solutes and enters the Studio to a chorus of 16 year olds saying

“Race!”

“Guys Race is back!”

Spot pokes his head in the studio, gives a thumbs up then walks back to the front desk with a slight smile on his face for two reasons. Reason 1 he had just met an incredibly handsome nice and funny man, reason 2 the kids all seemed happy when Race walked into the room, Seeing the kids happy always made Spot happy. Lost in thought race doesn’t hear the soft thump of footsteps coming up behind him and jumps slightly in his chair when Mike pokes his shoulder and speaks up.

“Someone seems happier then normal” Mike says using his ‘i know something is up’ voice that Spot always dreaded to hear.

“What do you want Mike, just spit it out”

“Well I think that someone has a crush on Racer” Spot sputters out some noises as his cheeks flush bright red then looks up at MIike he was insane.

“Mike I haven’t even known him for more than 10 minutes stop jumping to conclusions” Mike rolls his eyes and saunters off to the empty dance studio for stretching and warming up while Spot got back to typing away and occasionally switching out the clipboards every class. Once lunch rolls around Spot hears a thump from in front of him and looks up to see Race sitting on the front desk looking at him with interest.

“Yes?” Spot says raising an eyebrow at the taller male.

“You're shorter than I expected” Races says as if he was thinking out loud which was highly possible. Spot grimaces as he looks at the male on his desk “But that's not what I’m here to talk about i was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together so we could get to know each other as we will be working together now… my treat” Race adds in at the end to seal the deal, Spot still slightly annoyed about the short comment nods free lunch with his new co worker couldn’t be that bad. Right? Turns out it wasn’t that bad Race just took him to A deli down the street and got them both delicious sandwiches that Spot happily ate. Race wanting to break the silence started asking questions.

“So how do you and Mike know each other. Ooo and he told me something about a kitten?”

“Un ya we have a kitten named blue and we met on the street one day?” Spot said as more of a question then an answer, before giving Race another chance to speak Spot asks a question. “Mike said you were in a show, witch one?” This causes Race to literally start bouncing with excitement.

“I was in newsies! It’s this amazing musical with all this great dancing and songs!! I got to play Albert, one of the featured ensembles and do backflips!” Races says with so much enthusiasm that Spot himself almost starts bouncing along with him, but instead of saying something smart or charming Spot just dumbly says.

‘You can do a backflip?” Race chuckles and nods

“Yup so can david”

“Wait david?? Are we talking about the same david” Spot says his mouthing hanging open in disbelief. Race simply nods and laughs and he gently pushes Spot’s mouth close causing Spots face to go bright red again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ✌🏻

(Little info for this chapter. Spot had one tattoo it goes up around his neck the kids love it but the parents not so much. Uh so ya he got it a long time ago from hotshot a friend of his and stuff he also looks intimidating not his fault though just how he's built)

Spot walked back to the studio trying to hide a smile, halfway succeeding well enough to fool the parents but not David. David walked up to Spot and placed his bag on the table.

"You ok spot?" He was looking down at him with a look of slight concern on his face. "You look like your about to explode" and spot did his lips were pressed together so hard they almost disappeared. 

"Oh uh ya I'm fine just stressed" David nodded before he picked his bag up patted and waved as he walked off to his class.

"Well I'll talk to you later" Spot waved back and turned his attention to the doors with children and parents spilling in, most of the parents left and kids were great as normal but one parent stayed she had her eyes on Spit the entire time making Spot a bit uncomfortable, but her tried to ignore her. Once all the children left for there class the lady approached him. He took in a dedeededeep breath and looked up at her.

"Young sir may I have a talk with you outside" Spot took a deep breath before answering.

"We can speak in here" he saw her roll her eyes before opening her mouth.

"I would like to request someone else sit at the front desk like that nice lady that was here before"

"Why?" Spot was ready to smack this lady if she said one more word but held himself back.

"Well you scare some of the children and make some parents fell unsafe" Dpot had hers this before it hurt be he just laughed instead the lady looked at him and started yelling out of anger.

"YOUNG SIR I WILL NOT BE LAUGHED AT THIS IS A SERIOUS CONVERSATION " Spot flinched at this he never liked yelling brought back bad memories, he got up and looked this lady in the eye.

"Please stop your being irrational " this only raised her anger.

"IRRATIONAL IM BEING COMPLET-"

"What is going on back herethey yelling is scaring the children" it was race he had walked into the lobby with a couple children trailing behind him one of them was crying. Spot stayed quiet knowing he couldn't win against this lady.

"This young man was insulting me" she jabbed a finger at Spot as he flinched slightly and causing Spot to finally loose it.

"Ok listen lady I don't know what your problem is but stop on doing nothing wrong you are the one who started yelling, and scaring the children all for what cause I look different then your 'normal '" he air quoted normal "new Yorker please just give it up so the children can get back to class " with that Spot walked into the back room and straight to the back door exiting into the back alleyway and sitting against the brick wall.

"Damnit!" He yelled throwing his head back and hitting it causing him to hold his head in his hands.

"Ow" and all at once the memory is flooded back to him.

Tw-Abuse, yelling, blood,

He was in a closet curled up in a jacket trying not to make any noise and shaking, the sound of pained screams came from outside the closet making him start to cry. Stomping could be herd through out the house suddenly stopping. He sucked in a breath and stayed still when suddenly the closet door was flung open and a drunk tall man stood in the door frame reaching for 6 year old Spot.

"There you are you little rascal. I've told you not to hide from me you should know better" Spot was dropped to the ground hitting his head on the floor followed by a kick to the stomach and side. Blood pulled around his head as Spot held back tears and played dead not daring to breathe. After 2 minutes the man stopped away and screams could he herd from downstairs that sounded like his mom.(ahhhh this is so sad to write) 

"MAMA" Spot screamed forgetting all about his personal saftey and running down the stairs to see his father standing over his mother who was on the floor bleeding. Spot raced to her screaming "MOMA MOMA MOMA" he fell onto his knees next to her and shook her chest still screaming his moms name. When she didn't respond Spot herd a door slam only to see his father running out of the house. He broke down crying refusing to believe what was in front of him.

"Moma moma no wake up I need you WAKE UP PLEASE MOMA" spot hugged his mother on the floor crying and sobbing.

IT'S SAFE AGAIN

Spot was now crying in the back alleyway wiping his eyes and shaking slightly muttering under his breath ad he relived the traumatic event. He stayed there for who know how long eventually falling into hardcore sobbing not wanting to remember that day when he herd the door open and immediately tried to wipe his eyes dry but failed as tears continued to stream down his face.

"Spot?" There was a chorus of his name as race belt next to his and placed a hand on his shoulder and a bunch of children bear hugged him.

"Spot, no don't cry spot" was what the children said while hugging him and wiping away his tear with there tiny hands. Race just stayed next to him rubbing his shoulder lightly with his thumb.

"Hey kiddos can you leave us alone for a minute " Race spoke up wanting to help Spot. The children all nodded and walked back into the studio the door closing behind them.

"Spot are you ok" race looked at him kindly. he had only known Spot for two days but he already cared a lot for the short boy and it tore him up to see Spot like this.

Eventually Spot got his tears under control and looked at Race.

"Yelling... it brings back bad memories one I wanted to forget " Spot chocked out while race listened next to him.

"It's ok Spot you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to.... can I hug you?" Spot nodded and the taller boy wrapped his arms around the smaller comforting him and rubbing his back slightly with his thumb.

The two stayed like that for 20 minutes before they went back inside and checked the clock before leaving work and heading to Races place.

They had agreed to this as Race wanted Spot to feel bad and promised to make him some dinnerand they could watch a feel good movie to raise there spirits. Spot said he had to get hom by midnight so they both walked pretty quickly. Once they got To Races apartment Race led Spot to the kitchen.

"Here we are!" He said basically bouncing to a cabinet "also live with my brother he should be down in a minute mabey get to know him a little" Spot nodded and hugged race quickly before walking out to the living room were he saw Jack kelly.

"Jack?!?!"

"Spot!?!?! Why are you here GASP are you here to kill me" Spot rolled his eyes 

"No I'm here for dinner and a movie, I didn't expect you were races brother though?" He said as more of a question then a statement.

"Well why do you think I talk to race so much" Spot shrugged

"I don't to talk about David or something " Jack's face flushed bright red as he flung a pillow at spot.

"Why you littl-"

"Dinners ready!"


	5. Chapter 5

The dinner went smoothly. Spot and Jack talked a bit clearing up any confusions they had about the other, it turns out Jack and Race had both been adopted by a nice lady who runs an off-broadway theater. RAce had some de;ightful stories from the show he had been in, Spot’s favorite had to be the story where Race had accidently thrown one of the props into the orchestra pit. After they all finished dinner Spot was washing the dishes to the displeasure of Race who had insisted that Spot should go relax on the couch and choose a movie. Race stood behind Spot as he washed the dishes.

“Soooooo Spot any movie you want to watch Jack had a date so we have the house to ourselves for a while” Spot paused for a second remembering the movies he had watched at sharas. The lion king was definitely his favorite but he didn't really want to cry in front of race, Race wouldn’t care. Would he?

“Uh Do you have the lion king?”

“Oh ya we do!! That Jack's favorite makes him cry every time.” Spot chuckled a bit as he finished drying the last dish and Race hopped onto the couch grabbing the remote and turning on the TV to find the lion king. Spot walked over and sat next to Race, grabbing one of the many blankets that littered the couch, and draping it over himself. Race spotted this and grabbed the end of the blanket laying it over his feet.

“Ready?”

“Ready” Spot nodded as Race turned on the movie and hummed along to the opening song, Spot smiled as baby Simba appeared on screen and was held into the air by rafiki. As Scar appeared on screen Spot grimaced, Scar reminded Spot of his father causing him to hate the character with a burning passion. His fist clenched tightly in the blanket grabbing the attraction of Race, who slowly moved his hand across the blanket and set it on Spot’s hand gently.

Race gently placed his hand on Spot’s hand wanting to comfort Spot even if he didn’t know why Spot got like this. What Race didn’t expect was for Spot to move his hand slightly intertwining their fingers. Race smiled and turned back to the movie where baby simba was standing in the ravine with the chameleon thingy roaring at it and jumping at it.

As it cut to the hyenas Spot Squeezed Races hand tightly, knowing what was coming next his least favorite part of the movie. Spot felt Race give a reassuring squeeze back as the buffalo ran into the ravine. As the scene went by Spot was reminded of his mother, he saw her in Mufasa. His mother would constantly get in between him and his father, nearing the end of the scene Spot felt the tears start to trail down his cheeks as mufasa lay there on the ground with simba running around him frantically crying and trying to wake his dad up.

“Mama” Was all Spot muttered throughout the scene and Race was starting to worry.

“Spot do you need me to turn on a different movie” Spot squeezed his hand and shook his head slowly.

“No this part of the movie is just a bit hard for me to watch” Race nodded and leaned onto Spot slightly as the movie continued in front of them. Race would randomly throw out comments about things going on during the movie that would either make Spot chuckle or seriously start to contemplate things going on in the movie. Soon they got to Timon and pumbaa song and Race couldn’t help but to sing along with Pumbaa, to his surprise Spot started to sing Timones part. The two were soon singing the song and laughing together once the song ended and leaning into each other.

All throughout the movie the two would laugh together and cheer on Simba in the big fight scene. At the end of the movie the two were a smiling mess, Spot hadn’t remembered the last time he’d had this fun in a while. He felt relaxed with race, he hadn't made fun of Spot for crying and had comforted him through the harder parts of the movie. Spot checked the microwave clock, it was 10:05pm so he still had around two hours till he had to go home. Race got up and opened up the fridge poking around for a little.

“Want some ice cream Spot we have vanilla and cherry”

“Sure and vanilla please” Spot smiled as he stood up from the couch to walk to the kitchen where Race was currently standing. Race was swaying slightly as he got out the ice creaming, Spot watched this seeing how easily the man's hips swayed causing a faint blush to spread across his face.

“See something you like” Race said playfully as he turned around causing Spot to splutter out some sort of sentence that could not be understood, as he was handed a bowl of ice cream from a laughing Racer.

“Don’t worry Spot I’m just teasing you” Spot took a deep breath and nodded at Race taking a bite of ice cream while leaning on the counter, the two ate in silence till they heard the door open and two voices that sounded like Jack and David? They looked at each other confused before setting down their ice cream and walked out to the living room where a drunk looking jack stood with a very worried David holding him up and rubbing his back.

“David? Jack what happened?” Race asked standing there confused, David looked up and sighed with relief.

“Jack showed up at my house crying, and from what I gathered his date left him and someone tried to jump him” Race and Spot’s eyes widened and they walked over to jack who had finally looked to see race and Spot.

“Anthinyyyyyyyy, spittttttt” Spot cringed at this mispronunciation of his name but went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of water for Jack as the other two laid him down on the couch. As he set the cup onm the coffee table next to Jack he turned to David and said in unison with Race.

“Is he hurt?” David nodded as he pulled up Jack's shirt to reveal a bruise forming on his ribcage.

“Not too badly this is and he has a cut on his arm but I cleaned that one and I iced the bruise as much as I could beforeing bringing him over here” Both boys sighed in relief as Race retreated to the kitchen to find an ice pack.

“Thanks for helping Jack David, Race would have started to freak out if Jack didn’t come home on time” David nodded and sat next to jack who immediately hugged David like he was a teddy bear, Spot chuckled a bit and Race came back with an Ice pack Setting it on Jack he flinched slightly at the Sudden cold of the ice pack.

“Uh Race could i stay the night we don’t have work tomorrow and I’m worried about jack” David's voice said breaking the silence.

“Sure i don’t think Jack would let you go anyways” Race says gesturing to how Jack was basically latched onto davids waist as he slept. As Spot stood there he became slightly uncomfortable not knowing what to do or say in this situation. Race suddenly turned to Spot and laid an arm around his shoulder.

“Spot want to stay the night too, I wouldn’t mind” He waggled his eyebrows and Spot lightly bopped him on the head.

“I would but Mike would get worried since I don't have a phone or anyway to contact him” Race raised an eyebrow.

“Well why didn’t you say so” Race pulled out his phone and dialled something in quickly before putting the phone up to his ear.

“Hey Mikey It’s about Spot” he pulled his face away from the phone as Mike yelled something. “No he’s fine i just wanted to let you know he is gonna stay the night “ he smiled and turned off his phone setting his phone down 

“Giant slumber party!!!!!!” Race yelled as he got all the blankets off the couch and began laying them on the floor, David smiled at the energetic boy then pulled a blanket over himself and Jack laying down and cuddling into jack. Spot tapped Races shoulder and pointed at the two on the couch causing Race to break out into a grin. The two finished laying out a blanket on the floor where they would sleep and Race ran back to his room to grab some pillows to make it more comfortable. Spot layed down on the blanket with Race scooting down next to him with the pillows laying them under their heads.

“Night Spotty.”

“Night Racer”


End file.
